Chronicles of the Immortal Swordsman
by Surllio
Summary: Follow along with the adventures of Steven Alexanders as he travels through different worlds, and dimensions while trying to become the Champion of God. Includes the characters and worlds of Ruruoni Kenshin, Tenchi Muyo!, Street Fighter and many others.
1. Jurai Saga Chapter 1

Jurian Saga Chapter 1 An Unexpected Trip  
  
The faint sound of a ticking clock could be made out over the rustling of pencil and paper. The occasional cough and harsh sigh would break the loom of impending silence only every now and again. Auditorium style seating which rose upwards as it went further back, all facing in generally the same direction, towards the man in the suit who was watching all of the others in the room. A dry erase board stood mounted upon the wall behind him, a few notes on it about digging and aging of artifacts. With his hands folded in front of his stomach, he wiggled his nose a bit, causing that graying mustache to move over his upper lip as he just continued to observe the college class.  
  
A buzzer sounded, marking the end of the class period for the day. The students were quick to gather up their books and put away their notes and other belongings.  
  
"Now young diggers, please be advised that tomorrow we will be covering some of the recent major archeological finds," started up the professor of the class, speaking in his lightly English sounding voice, "and please, pay attention, it will be on the mid semester test."  
  
The sounds of gossip could be heard as Steven started to stand from his seat. He was quickly pushed down as a few of the upper classmen just got a grin out of it and walked off. A harsh sigh escaped his lips as he brushed his parted brown hair over towards the side, and out of his hazel green eyes. Dressed in a more casual attire, he attempted to stand once more, tucking his notebook up under his arm as he walked down the steps and towards the door.  
  
"Mister Alexanders?" That English voice caught him just as he was about to reach the door. Steven turned his head slowly to look upon the professor in acknowledgement to his call. "I would like to talk to you for a moment."  
  
Steven parted his lips and let out a long breath and made his way over to the now sitting professor, looking to his eyes he spoke slowly. "What is it Sir? My grades are great, so I'm sure it's not about that."  
  
"No no. It's not about your grades. In fact I wish more people in here could be more like you. No, I was just going to talk to you about this trip coming up over Christmas break. I was curious if perhaps, you might be interested in joining them for a week or so." He reached into his desk to pull out a small letter, and handed it over to Steven.  
  
Taking the paper in his hands he looked over it, then up to the professor. "Mister Lee, I am honored to say the least, but I had plans for this Christmas back at home." Looking back down to the paper again, he let those gems of his trail over those words, before letting out a hesitant line of speech. "However, I don't see why I couldn't change them. I mean, this is a once in a life time trip."  
  
Professor Lee just smiled hearing Steven's response. "Well, I figured it would be right up your alley. You're so into the archeology stuff that when the offered to allow a few students to visit the site, I knew you would be the first to jump aboard."  
  
"This means that I can be there though," said Steven. "So it's a golden opportunity to get hands on experience, and get my name out to some of the people who usually work the digs. Its hard to even make myself wait." The look on his face was like that of a young child who had just gotten a toy he had been waiting on for a long time.  
  
"Steven," the professor added in, "the knowledge you can gather there is far greater than what you can learn here. What I can teach you can nowhere near compare to the knowledge needed on the field. This trip would be a valuable one in the terms of getting your name out among the others in the world, and also in the experience that comes with it. If you can avoid doing so, do not pass up this opportunity."  
  
Steven handed the paper back to the professor and stood up again. "Let me take a few days to think about it, call home and what not. I need to see what the plans are for those few weeks, see if my mother will understand how much this means to me. Then I will give you an answer. Sound good to you?"  
  
Nodding slowly the professor just smiled to him and looked to the door, through which his next class was starting to filter in. "Take all the time you need. Now go, finish out your day young Steven."  
  
Making for the door, with a huge grin upon his face, Steven stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway. The bustling hall was packed wall to wall with students of all ages. Pushing his way past a few of them, he exited into another, less crowded hall, and through a double door, stepping out into the open air and sunlight.  
  
Thus he was outside the University of Georgia. UGA was not known for its archeology classes, but at least it had one, and that was all Steven cared about. Cutting across the grass and between some of the buildings, he soon found himself on a street side, walking along the sidewalk. A smile beamed over his face from the news he had just gotten, even though he wasn't sure whether or not he could actually go. It was wonderful to know that he was closer to achieving his dream.  
  
Steven came from a long line of archeologists, so he knew the general field of work. His grandfather was the first of the family to take on the trade, but he had lived most of his life merely as an assistant. Aaron Alexanders, Steven's father, picked up where his father had left off, actually heading a few of the major digs, but he died shortly after Steven was born due to an onsite accident. Steven's dream was to be like his fore fathers, to dig and explore the ruins of old. However, due to neither of them being largely named in the field, he had to earn his stripes, and he was doing so nicely.  
  
The path back to his dorm room was a decent distance, but nothing too major, he walked it every day, so he was use to it. A slight breeze caught up in the area as he moved, stepping up to the door to the building complex, reaching out for the handle.  
  
"Hey Steven," a female voice called from behind him.  
  
Turning around slowly he let those hazel eyes of his be graced by a young woman roughly his age. She wasn't an overly beautiful woman, but good looking none the less. Red hair framed her face as it was cut off just at her shoulders, blue eyes looked back from behind pale flesh, and a few freckles speckled her face as she stood there, holding her books down in front of her body, right around her thighs. Dressed in a while t-shirt, with a light pull-over vest so as to look a bit more proper, with blue jeans that ran down into her boots. She wasn't big, but not overly skinny either. Just enough that she still kept a good looking figure. Her lips were curled in a wonderful smile as she stood there.  
  
"Hey there Amber," he said with a bit of a smile which was still left over from the news he had received earlier. Pushing the door open he stepped aside for her, he allowed her entrance into the hall that led towards his dorm.  
  
She walked past him and then stopped in the hall. As he was shutting the door she studied over him, mostly his face. Her eyes held a curious stare as she studied. "What's up with you?" She asked, "You look like a kid on Christmas morning."  
  
"Oh, well, I kind of got some news earlier today. I'll tell you after the study session, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." She just smiled, and continued down the hallway towards the small living quarters he was provided with.  
  
Steven wasn't far behind, catching up to her and unlocking the door, he pushed it open to allow the two of them entry into his dorm room. He shut the door behind them, then set his stuff down upon the table, and walked over to the small refrigerator that was provided. He then pulled out two coke cans, and walked back over to the table. Reaching down towards the ground he unzipped the backpack he had set there, and pulled out a calculus book and opened it up.  
  
"Where did we leave off the last time?" He spoke to her as he stopped flipping through the book long enough to look up at Amber's face.  
  
"You were helping me with differential equations. They're on page 314."  
  
"Alright." He turned to the page she had mentioned and then looked over it, then back up to her. "Alright, tell me what steps you would take to solve problem 7." His eyes scanned the problem over, while waiting for her to start pointing out the different ways that she might come across the answer.  
  
"Well, I was thinking something like this." She spoke as she jotted down a few things on her paper, punched up some numbers on her calculator, and then she showed him both objects, a curious look crossing her face.  
  
He let his eyes scan her paper over before he would look back up to her once more. "Try switching this and this. Perhaps you might get it right then."  
  
She did as he suggested and then looked over her paper again, and then at the book. Her eyes lit up brightly as she held a smile that had slowly crept over her face. "Wow, I get it now. So the next problem is something like..." she trailed off as she did something else on her paper and with that graphing calculator, "this?"  
  
He took the paper from her and gave her an affirmative nod, and she smiled again. Her hand flew over the next few problems, but she spoke while writing on the paper. "So, tell me, what's this news that's got you with a grin on your face?"  
  
He stopped what he was doing, looked up from the archeology book that he had immersed himself in, and spoke. "Well, Professor Lee wants me to go on this archeology dig during Christmas break. It's a great opportunity, but I was really looking forward to going home for once. When you live 7 states from home its hard to find an excuse to make the trip back there."  
  
"I see. Well, you should chase your dream Steven." She didn't even look up at him as she said those words. They trailed off her tongue like a message that was destined for him to hear. "Besides, I'm sure your mother will understand." Those eyes of hers finally came up to meet his, and they took on a brilliant shine to as she looked upon his face. Her hand set down the pencil that she was using as she sat up from her leaning position. "If nothing else, Steven..." she moved her hand over to his and let it rest there for a moment, letting her thumb brush over it. Her cheeks flushed with a slight blush before she continued, "Just follow your heart."  
  
Those words she spoke would ring throughout his brain for the remainder of the evening. The odd sense that she liked him had finally started to sink into his brain. Perhaps it was time to try a relationship, he thought to himself. Perhaps it was time to give someone a chance in his life, besides himself. He gave a simple shrug as he brushed the ideas from his mind. For now, he needed to focus.  
  
When things finally settled down some, he managed to pull out his journal and write down the events that had happened during the day. It was a longer entry than he usually wrote, but he did have a lot on his mind.  
  
Afterwards, he treated himself to some TV before he went to bed. Studies tomorrow weren't going to be fun, at least, not until Archeology class. The general idea in his head for this was to get sleep, since he wasn't a morning person. That way, he could have time to get up and get ready for his time to leave for class. It was a simple logic, and one that had worked his entire time during college.  
  
He stripped down to his boxer shorts, plain white boxers with a blue stripe down the sides, walked over to the lamp, and turning out the light. After crawling into bed he settled down for a nice long sleep. His head was filled with images of the possibilities of what the trip might hold. Images of him, living a life of luxury because of archeological finds, books he had written, and classes he had taught. Even the occasional fantasy of an Indiana Jones adventure crept into his head before he finally fell into a peaceful slumber, the darkness filling his eyes and the silence taking him to where he wished to be.  
  
"Steven."  
  
He sat up in his bed quickly, his hazel eyes darting around the room, looking for what it was that had called to him and woken him up. Nothing. He found nothing in the still darkness of his room. Turning around slowly, his eyes scanned the room once more before laying back down.  
  
"Steven."  
  
He shot up again, only this time with a panic looked. The voice had echoed when it spoke, like some kind of practical joke. Those eyes wouldn't calm down as he looked over his room once more.  
  
"Who's there?" He called nervously, hoping to flush out the person behind this.  
  
"I am neither here nor there, yet I am everywhere my dear child." The voice responded, but it wasn't in the room. It was more like it was in his head.  
  
"Who...Who are you?" He managed to get past his lips, a bit fearful of what was going on. Was he dreaming, was this a hallucination of some kind? Perhaps some kind of joke?  
  
"I am the Father of man, the Creator of all that you see. I am the bearer of life, and the bringer of death. I am the reason for living, and the reason for waiting for your last breath."  
  
"You're trying to tell me that you're God, aren't you? Now I know I'm going crazy." He closed his eyes and laughed lightly, laying his head back against the pillow, looking up towards the ceiling. He knew now that he was truly going insane. All that studying he had done in high school and now in college had finally taken its toll upon him.  
  
"Crazy you are not, my child. I am who you speak of. All you have to do is open your heart and listen."  
  
Steven blinked at this. Not only was the voice still talking to him, but it was trying to convince him otherwise. He gave a hard sigh as he pondered this. If it really is God, he would know what Steven was thinking. He would also know whether or not Steven should go home, or go on that trip.  
  
"Yes, I can read your thoughts. And yes, I understand that my contacting you has brought some confusion to you. But I assure you, my child, I have a reason for coming to you today. You will be taking a trip, but not the one that you're thinking of. Your fate does not lay on this world at the current time, but elsewhere."  
  
Again Steven blinked as the words filled his head, and another sigh passed his lips. "Alright, you've lost me. What exactly are you talking about?" He thought he was crazy for even humoring the voice.  
  
The voice went silent for a moment before continuing to speak. "Listen closely my child, for what I tell you is the fate and path that lies before you. Accept and you will serve as I tell you. Decline and you shall live the rest of your life as you see fit.  
  
"You were born with a purpose Steven Alexanders. The very programming inside your body is special, for that is how I made you. You were born for a natural ability to use a weapon with a blade. You were born with a calm mind and a strong will. All of these things you have noticed throughout your life, at some point or another.  
  
"The skills that you were born with have a reason. From the day I sent you forth into this world, I made you with the intent of making you my champion. The task of my champion is not an easy one by any means, but you will be aided by those I send to your side and by myself as well. Your role will be as a peace keeper, a changer of hearts and a bearer of the souls of those who do not wish to confront the good in their hearts. You will be trained in the art of the sword, and you will be universally known for your skill, and your use of it not as a fighting style, but as an art form.  
  
"If you wish to accept what I am telling you, your training will begin tonight. If you decline, then your life will continue as it has, and always will. The path I lay before you is full of hardships either way, but my offer to you is one of great responsibility, and will commend upon you a great deal of respect.  
  
"Now it is upon your shoulders. Choose my child..." The voice then trailed off again, leaving Steven once more in a quiet, dark room.  
  
Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, letting what he was just told sink into his head for a moment. Was this real, was this even possible? His mind began to race. He couldn't make sense out of any of this, the logical part of him was telling him he was nuts, while another part of him told him to trust the voice. In a moment of confusion, he opened his eyes once more, and spoke aloud within the confines of his room.  
  
"Alright. If you really are God, as you say you are, then turning this down would not be a very smart choice. Its not every day that the "Big man upstairs" asks you to do something. Simply put, I accept." He smiled to himself as he finished his statement, feeling like he had accomplished something. If he was insane, the voice would try to back out of it.  
  
"My child, you have chosen to accept the role of my champion. You are now one of 3 who are blessed in this role. You will be the soldier. There are also the sentimental and the scout. The paths of you three will cross as some point in time, but for now, we will begin your training."  
  
Steven's eyes shot wide as he looked around the room. He hadn't really expected this. A hard swallow was given as he closed his eyes once more, only to hear the voice once again.  
  
"Your training begins on the distant planet of Jurai; the Emperor will believe your story, while the others there will not. You are to learn their form of the sword, though you will not have access to their energy manipulation abilities. Keep your eyes open while you're there, something or someone there might be important to you later on."  
  
"Hey wait!" Steven called out, but the voice was gone, and he was still there in his bed. He put his hand upon his forehead and closed his eyes again, letting warm air escape his mouth. Turning to his side, he got up on his hands and knees, just to make sure he was still where he was suppose to be. Yep, still his old bed. A few bounces on it just to make sure. He gave a faint laugh, just before a slight tingle shot though his form.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't feel the covers on his back anymore. His eyes opened slowly as he looked down. He was still on a bed, but it was much softer than his, and there was something underneath him. The faint moon like light that crept through the room showed that he was on his hands and knees over a figure which was lying under him. It was hard to make it out, but as those eyes scanned up towards the head, the being under him moved, though that wasn't the most shocking part. It gave a slight groan, a groan that came out in a feminine voice. His jaw dropped, and the woman under him brushed his leg with her knee.  
  
She snapped to consciousness, sitting up in her bed slowly as red eyes shot open and turned to look upon what was on her bed. Dark purple hair fell down beside her cheeks, and her lips parted a bit for a second. She didn't quite know how to react to this, but on her bed was a man. A man who had eyes of a sterling emerald color, eyes that she had never seen before. A look of fear was in both of their eyes, and her grip upon the covers tightened as she pulled them closer to her, covering up her nightly wear to hide it from his view. Suddenly those red eyes went from frightened, to enraged.  
  
"Um...Miss...this...this isn't what you think...I...I don't even know how I got here." He knew it was a lame excuse, but he honestly didn't know how he had gotten on this woman's bed. Wait, he knew how, but it would make much less sense to tell her that one.  
  
Gritting her teeth she drew her legs back, and then push them forward. One good solid kick to the chest and Steven was sent flying off of her bed, and back against a wall that was a few feet away.  
  
As his body hit the floor, the back of his head smashed hard against the wall. Just before he slipped out of consciousness, he could hear her screaming, although he couldn't make it out. A light filled the room, and a few figures entered. Then his world went black again. 


	2. Jurai Saga Chapter 2

Jurian Saga Chapter 2 A Hard Day of Training  
  
Steven's head was turning a bit as he finally was beginning to wake up. His head hurt, it hurt really badly. Heck, his whole back was killing him, and a good foot sized part of his stomach and lower chest as well. She had kicked him hard, hard enough that the impact with the wall rendered him unconscious. A shake of his head caused his eyes to open slowly, letting those now potent emeralds get a glimpse of where he was at. A cell, at least, that's what it looked like. The bars were wooden, uneven, but close enough together to allow him little to no room to try to escape. He pulled his arm a bit, but found he couldn't move it at all. Turning his head upwards his gaze would spot why, tree roots seemed to be holding him at his wrists upwards over his head. They came straight from the wall and held him tightly to the wooden surface.  
  
"I see you're finally awake. I hope you're not too comfortable in there." A voice came from the other side of the bars. Standing there was a man holding a staff of sorts, a blade on the edge of it. His outfit resembled an old Japanese attire, though it was mostly white and grey, the occasional off light purple mixed in. Upon his head was a slight crown, though it seemed more for decoration. Standing ever vigilantly in front of the prison that now held Steven, he just smiled as he looked through those bars. "Breaking and entering the First Princess's chambers is an act punishable by death you know. You're lucky. Those guards could have killed you on sight. Instead, the Emperor is curious about you. He wants you alive, for now at least. If I had been there, I would have killed you."  
  
The headache wasn't going away, nor did it show any signs of it either. He hit his head harder than the thought apparently. A slight grunt was given by Steven before those eyes would meet the man once more.  
  
"Where am I?" He managed to finally ask, a look of confusion was upon his face, along with that half tired look that one has after a long sleep.  
  
"You are in the holding cells of the palace that you infiltrated. Did you think they would give you a room or something?" The man got a bit of a laugh out of that.  
  
"I can see that much, but where am I? What planet? This place isn't like anything on Earth that I'm aware of." Steven sighed again, perhaps that wasn't the best question to ask, but he couldn't think straight, his only real concern was where he had ended up.  
  
The guard canted his head a bit to the left, a puzzled look crossed his gaze a he stared at the prisoner for a moment. "You have got to be joking with me. You break into the most well guarded royal palace in all the galaxy and you don't even know where you're at? Either you hit your head really hard, or your just plain nuts."  
  
Steven grunted a bit again, turning his head to fully look at the guard. A hard exhale was given from his nose as his eyes narrowed, getting a little angry with this man. "Just answer my question. Where am I?"  
  
"You are on the planet of Jurai, the center point of the Jurai Empire, one of the largest galactic empires in existence. How you got on our planet without use knowing is still a mystery, and how you even got into the princess's chambers is even more mind boggling."  
  
Steven could do much of nothing at this point, except sigh when he heard the words that the other had to say. No one here would believe his story, he knew that much. How could they? A man telling someone that God sent him to learn the sword, he just happened to end up in the bedroom of some royal princess. Like that was going to fly he kept telling himself in the back of his mind, but he had to do something.  
  
"Now that you're awake, the Emperor had some questions he wished to ask you. I'm sure you're not going anywhere, so I'm just going to go and summon him here." With those words spoken the guard would turn and walk away, leaving Steven there alone.  
  
Once again there was silence. Steven was growing to hate the absence of sound from around here he had lately. If it wasn't on Earth, it was here as well. Closing his eyes, he would just dangle there for what seemed like an eternity. That's what no sound would do, stretch out a period of time even further. This is why he hated silence.  
  
Footsteps, coming towards the general holding cells would be heard after a while. His head would turn upwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of those who approached. Louder the sound would get slowly, building until a few people would enter the room. There was four guards, followed by a man in similar robes, but his were far more elegant and regal looking. They were also a different color. His hair was long, and his face, stern and fierce looking, covered only by a beard. He wore a head piece that was hidden mostly under his hair, dark, oddly colored eyes of the almost purest red shown back towards the man in the prison, Steven.  
  
Along with him was a young woman, she didn't look too much younger than himself. Purple hair framed an almost angelic face, from which red eyes seemed to jump out from next to pale skin. Running down her back were two very long tails of the same color as the hair upon her head. She wore what looked like a Japanese style kimono, a lighter shade of purple, almost a bluish tent, than her hair. She had a headpiece as well, one that he had seen before, and that's when Steven knew she was the woman from last night. The look on her face wasn't anger though, it seemed more like curiosity, about why he had done it, while the man that would appear to rule over them, had a more aggressive look to his own.  
  
The Emperor looks over Steven closely, and then looked to one of the guards. "He certainly doesn't look like someone who could manage to get in here. I'm sure if he had the ability to teleport, he would have done so by now."  
  
"I agree m'lord, he looks like nothing but a child." The guard offered his reply.  
  
The ruler of these people stepped forward, his eyes scanning the cage, then he brought his hand up and motioned something to the watch guard, about the same time the roots that held tightly to Steven's wrists would release him, and he fell back against the tree. Finally able to move, Steven pushed his legs out to let them feel the lack of his body pressing against them, though his emerald eyes would meet the gaze of the emperor now.  
  
"Now tell me," the bearded man spoke as he looked through the wooden cage, "what were you doing in my palace, much less my daughter's very room?"  
  
Steven looked down towards the ground, then back up to the man who now stood there. A hard sigh escaped his lips while he contemplated what to say. He wanted to lie, make up something and hope to get away with it, but something told him he was in far too much trouble as it is. A lingering of thought would pass over him, while he thought about things for just a moment, what could he tell them?  
  
"Sir, I demand an answer," the king blurted out, this time more forced than his last request.  
  
Closing his eyes Steven turned his head upwards, looking slowly as those emerald gems would scan the face of the man that was there, before finally giving him an answer. "I don't know."  
  
The emperor's mouth just seemed to have dropped at the words which exited Steven's mouth. Those eyes became enraged a bit as he stepped up to the root bars. "What do you mean 'I don't know'? You don't break into a place without some form of motive. What were you after? Tell us. Tell us or we will force it out of you."  
  
Steven's eyes looked down once more, then back up towards the man who was there at his cage of sorts, standing up and moving to the bars, he placed his hand upon them and looked directly to the emperor's eyes. "I just told you, I don't know. I was somewhere far away from here, then suddenly I was there on her bed." As he said that last part he canted his head in the direction of the young woman in the back of the group.  
  
"You expect me to believe such a rubbish story such as that? Now, I am asking you one last time. Why were you in the palace?"  
  
There was just a hush for a moment, and Steven sighed before he spoke once more. "I'm going to tell you this, though you won't believe me when I'm finished. I was told I was going to be sent to a place that would teach me how to fight using a sword. The voice of God, as he called himself, told me this. The next thing I knew, I found myself on your daughter's bed."  
  
"You expect me to believe that story?"  
  
"No, I don't. But whether you do or don't it's the truth, and it the only thing I know. I was sent here to be trained in the art of the sword, and I was put there in that room. Why there? I don't know. I was told that I was to become the greatest swordsman, for I'm supposed to be his champion. He sent me here, to learn. Said that you, the emperor would believe me, whilst others would not, though it's obvious that you don't believe me."  
  
The emperor would take a step back and look at the human's eyes, studying them a bit, and their odd color. His head would cant lightly to the side as he did so. Something about this human was playing on his heart lightly, something about what he said seemed right for some reason. He would take a step backwards, and turn his back to the guard, motioning him to step forward.  
  
The guard did as he was beckoned to do, leaning in as the emperor whispered lightly to him.  
  
"If his story is true, then he must have some degree of potential. If there is any potential in him, we could use him, if nothing else as a guard. Tomorrow morning, take him to the training fields, give him to the advanced classes, the ones on the verge of graduation. Let them have fun with him. If he does anything that is in the least bit impressive, we train him. If he fails to do anything, we kill him for his crimes. First thing tomorrow, don't forget."  
  
The emperor pulled away slowly and just nodded to the guard, a bit of a smile upon his face as he turned back to the cage of the prisoner. This time he wouldn't step forward, but just hold his smile. "Well, I've decided to give you a chance, however, if you don't keep up with those around you, you will be killed for your crimes. Good luck to you."  
  
Turning back around he would snap his fingers. "Get him a room, and put a double batch of guards there. He doesn't leave until they fetch him in the morning. Understood?"  
  
The guards there would nod and move over, the tree roots opening slowly to allow them to enter, grab him, and drag him out of there, a bit forcefully. Through many halls they lead him, a turn here and there, the occasional lift pod to carry them upwards. Eventually, they would arrive at a room that was certainly that of royalty. A large bed, clean, neat, and spacious. The guards would shut the door after he was pushed into it, and he was left there.  
  
The morning sun wasn't even over the horizon; a dim light was all that illuminated the grassy field on this early day, giving it an almost grey overtone. A group of young men gathered in the field, their looks varying, though generally they all had long hair, usually of a unnatural color, and eyes of equal brilliance. Their clothing was a toned down version of the guard uniforms, without all the decorations. In their hands, each one had a wooden sword, much like the Japanese kendo practice swords.  
  
In the middle of the entire group stood Steven, a wooden sword in hand, and a loose, but no where near as fancy training outfit on. He was isolated in the middle of the pack of students, each of them sneering at him, watching him with hateful eyes. He was nervous amongst them, and is showed in his emerald eyes.  
  
A man with a beard and mustache, longer hair, kept back in a pony tail would step towards the center of the group. He started walking around Steven slowly as he looked around the group of 20 or more students.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen. We have a special class today." Holding up his wooden sword he would point directly at Steven. "We have among us a common criminal. A man who wants to prove to us all that he has what it takes to use our fighting style. Our goal with this man is to do two things.  
  
"First, we must test him to see if he has what it takes to begin training in the Jurai style. If he does anything that slightly impresses us, we have to move him to the start of training. After his wounds heal.  
  
"Why that last line in there you all ask? Because, we have also been give permission to beat this man senseless for his crimes against our empire. He was caught in the princess's chambers, on the Lady Ayeka's bed.  
  
"Now, I'm sure that sticking him in my most advanced class as a beating toy was a wish choice by our great emperor. What more could we want than to beat up this lowly criminal for doing what all of us wish we could do some day. Just one problem, we have to earn that right, and he felt he could just take it.  
  
"I will call you out one at a time, you get one minute to do as you wish to this man. Hold nothing back." With those last words he would walk off the to the edge of the circle once more, those eyes had a bit of an evil glint. Hearing the stir that his words had had over that crowd he was proud, they would prove their worth today against this scum.  
  
"Hyde, you're up first." He called out, and out stepped a man younger than Steven was. His bright red hair was held back in a tail as he pulled out his sword, and held it directly out in front of him, waiting for the man before him to do the same.  
  
Steven brought that boken up slowly, letting wood touch would, but he had little time to react. Hyde pulled his sword back and around, and let out a scream. Steven moved his sword but nowhere near fast enough, as that piece of wood would smash across his left arm. The hit would cause him to stagger and fall to his knee slowly, dropping his sword to hold his arm. Hearing the charge of the other he would roll out of the way, grabbing his sword once more. Another swing, but this time the sound of wood on wood was heard as he managed to block this time. Though the satisfaction was short lived as the boken was brought down across his left shoulder. Steven let out a barbaric scream of pain as he dropped the sword once more and held his shoulder, the look of total pain upon his face.  
  
"Hyde, you're done. Tetsuo, go."  
  
A black, short haired individual came running in towards Steven. The man was huge, and moved quick for his size. His sword down and back, but gripped with two hands, his barreling motions would swing towards the ground, only to hit dirt. Steven had rolled out of the way, those eyes locked upon the man that was there, using his right hand to pick back up his swords, standing up slowly.  
  
Another swing, and yet there was a block, the echo of wood to wood sounded throughout the field, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. Yet another block, but the power of the swing sent Steven staggering backwards. Tetsuo would spin, and hit Steven in the gut with the hilt of the blade.  
  
Steven hunched over at the hit, and when he would step backwards, those legs were taken out from under him, sending him towards the ground. A hard thud sounded as he slammed into his back, followed by a harsh cough, rolling to his side then his knees. That hand reached for the wooden device he needed for protection, only to have a hard shot to his ribs. His scream carried this time, even the sound of something breaking could be heard, and this cough would bring a bit of blood from his mouth.  
  
"Tetsuo, that's enough," the instructor called out as Steven rolled on the ground in pain, "Shoji, you're up."  
  
Shoji would walk slowly instead of charge the fallen man. His sandaled foot was placed over Steven's blade. A wicked grin would cross his lips. "Stand up fiend, stand up before I break your legs."  
  
In a slow motion, Steven did as he asked, harsh breaths as he was trying to catch air in his lungs. Face contorting with bursts of pain through his body, those emerald eyes studying the man that was now before him.  
  
The moment of peace wouldn't last long, Shoji would do a quick turn and bring that practice sword across the others face. A full force swing. Steven fell quickly, blood from his nose, blood from his mouth, his left eye had a cut over it as well. The impact was so hard it had the effect of a boxing punch. Then in spite, the piece of wood was brought down and over Steven's left arm, smashing it to his side, and him into the ground.  
  
Steven wanted to scream, but he couldn't. There was nothing in him left to scream, his body was in such pain that it would hurt too much to allow himself the liberty. The sun now crept over the edge of horizon more, giving an orange over cast to the area that they were fighting in.  
  
"Shoji, Times up. Hayao."  
  
No more Steven thought to himself. He was now afraid, afraid for his life. He was going to die here, crawling slowly, his only attempt to get away. These people were monsters. Tears of pain were welling up in his eyes as he moved, wanting to get someplace else, but his pace was too slow. Then there was the laughter. The group of people were laughing at him as he struggled to get away. They were enjoying this, they were enjoying his suffering. Was each of these people so cold hearted that they didn't care. Part of him wanted to just lay there, sit there and call it off, doubting himself, wanting this next one to just kill him already.  
  
"Don't worry my child, relax, let your body do what it needs to do. You will live through this day Steven." That voice, the same one that spoke to him before he found himself here. Hearing it again, time seemed to stand still for him. "Open your mind, open your heart, let your natural ability shine." Closing his eyes slowly, a long breath was released.  
  
Hayao, a well cut individual, trim purple hair and yellow eyes, walked over to the boken and kicked it , sliding it over towards Steven. "Take it, its not as fun if there is no feeling that you could have at least defended yourself."  
  
That battered body clutched the wooden hand and stood slowly, turning to face the man that was talking to him, his left eye now closed from the swelling that was beginning over the left side of his face. The swords was held down and back by his right hand, it was about the only way his tired body could manage to hold it, and he braced, preparing for the next onslaught to come his way.  
  
Hayao charged, pulling his sword back, taking a swing towards Steven's punished left side.  
  
The sound of wood smashing into wood sounded again, and almost the look of shock came over the crowd. With a graceful turn Steven had blocked the swing, and then brought that boken up quickly as he finished his turn, letting the rounded edge stop at the flesh of Hayao's neck. Hayao stepped back and swung again, only to get the same result, but Steven was still just as fluid, a different movement, but still one that arranged with his sword at the others neck.  
  
The instructor looked awe struck. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. With a battered, beaten body, Steven had managed to best one of his students, and a better one at that. Twice on top of it all.  
  
Steven's eyes would flicker closed, and his body would go limp. Falling towards the ground, he landed with a light rustle and thud. His body had had enough, and once more, he found himself unconscious. 


	3. Jurai Saga Chapter 3

Jurai Saga Chapter 3 A Time for Healing  
  
Ayeka. The first princess of the royal house of Jurai. Born of the second wife of the current Jurai Emperor, older sister of Sasami.  
  
Purple haired she was, and it just seemed to shine no matter which way she moved. She was always found with it in that particular style, a chin length straight cut that frames her face, with those two long tails protruding out the back of it, traveling down towards her knees. Her skin was pale, but healthy in appearance, giving her a china doll look to her. Red eyes shown forward through her bangs, large and displaying, showing the world around her how she was feeling at all times. Her face could only be described as beautiful, and that was to even those of the most picky of tastes. Her body followed a similar suit, slim, attractive, and proper for the appearance of one of her stature.  
  
The human had been on Jurai for about five days now. After the display that he showed in the sparing session, they had decided to train him. Then again, he had also suffered far too many injuries during the time as well. They had him stored away in a medical room, feeding him herbs and medicines to help his bones repair themselves quickly.  
  
Ayeka was curious about this human. He had managed to break into her room, that part of him scared her at first. Then, she heard his story. No one believed him, but somehow his story made sense to her. It did because there was no way he could have gotten in. The doors to her room stay locked, at all times. Only when she enters and exits do those doors ever open. Even the guards that grabbed him had to get the door open before they could get in. The only window in the room was an energy window, and generally not large enough for a being, especially one of his size, to fit through.  
  
She had gotten up early this morning, and was taken extra care in grooming herself. She didn't know why, perhaps she just wanted to give a decent impression, she was going to go visit this "guest" of theirs. Maybe there was just something more to it all, something she didn't really understand, but felt she needed to. She ran the comb through her dark purple hair, smiling to herself in the mirror.  
  
She blinked a few times, and then stopped, looking down towards her hair and blushed a bit. "My, my. What am I doing? You would think I'm trying to win his heart over." A laugh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, and reached behind her back. Fastening her hair back into her usual two tails, she would nod to herself and stand up.  
  
Covered in an undershirt of sorts, she moved over towards one of the log style containers, and opened it up. The undershirt was like a bathing suit, though it had a train of cloth down the back that started at her waist. Pulling out a light purple, almost blue undershirt she would smile to herself and slip it on. Tying the darker purple sash over her waist to secure the outfit, she then reached in for yet another article of clothing. Those slender digits of hers would pull out an almost red purple kimono with a wish sash and white trim.  
  
"Ayeka," a light, younger voice came from behind her, "what are you doing?"  
  
Ayeka turned and smiled to her younger sister, the cute Sasami. The blue haired girl walked up to her sister, her odd pink eyes closed as she gave a wonderful smile, which Ayeka returned.  
  
"Oh Sasami. Nothing, just getting dressed, was thinking about seeing our guest today." She turned back around and slipped the kimono onto her form, tying the sash and sliding it back behind her waist.  
  
"Oh! You mean Steven!" Sasami came back in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
Ayeka blinked lightly hearing Sasami say his name. She hadn't even met him yet. With a blush, she looked back to her sister. "You've already met him Sasami?" This made her feel uncomfortable, and a bit uncourteous.  
  
"Yeah. He has all sorts of neat stories of his home world, and he is really a nice person, though a bit on the shy side." She looked over her sister slowly and then gave a slight cant to her head. "I'm sure he will like you Ayeka, despite you having kicked him the way you did."  
  
Ayeka gave a slight laugh as she nodded a bit to her sister. "I was going to apologize for that as well."  
  
Sasami bowed her head and took off out of the room in a bit of a happy jog. Such a cheerful little girl she always was. So energetic and free spirited. Ayeka wished sometimes, that she was still that way, that part of her could recapture that youthful feel about herself. She hadn't been like that since the day her brother left.  
  
Ayeka gathered herself once more and walked out the door of her chambers, moving down the hall way and into the small room that they were keeping the human. Knocking lightly upon the inner door, she waited for a response from him.  
  
"Enter," came the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
She slide the door open slowly and stepped in, shutting it once again when she was fully in the room. Turning around she let her red eyes gaze upon him as she bowed slowly. "Good day to you, I, the first Princess of Jurai, welcome you to our home."  
  
The young man on the bed offered a smile, at least as best as he could. His left eye wasn't swollen shut anymore, but it was still black. His left arm was in a full cast, from the impact of the wood against it, his ribs were bandaged up under the robe that he wore, as well as his collar bone on his left side. Those students had offered him a harsh beating.  
  
"Thank you princess." He nodded his head to her.  
  
"I must apologize for the lateness of my welcoming. And I must also offer my apologizes for my behavior towards you the night you arrived." She said as she gave a bow to him once more.  
  
"You don't need to apologize to me. Your actions were out of confusion, you had every right to kick me like that." He offered her a light smile as he sat up slowly, then propped his back against the wall behind the bed.  
  
Standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, she offered him a smile before she bowed again. "My name is Ayeka."  
  
"So I've been told by your sister Sasami, and your father. Both of them have frequented this place since the abuse session that I received." He stretched his good arm a bit then continued. "I'm Steven Alexanders, but you can call me Steven."  
  
"Yes Lord Steven, it is an honor to meet you."  
  
"Um, Steven works just fine, thank you." He gave a bit of a funny expression to how she said that.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open as she heard him say this, but she hadn't been taught anything but the manners of royalty. Recomposing herself, she gave a small bow. "My apologies Lord...I mean, Steven. You will have to forgive me if I slip and say that, I've not been taught to say much else."  
  
"I will let it slide for now. So, is all you came here to do greet me and apologize?" He canted his head lightly to the left as he inquired.  
  
"Actually, I was curious what they have told you about our culture as of this point?"  
  
"Well, your father hasn't told me much of anything. All he has really been doing was telling me about the medicines they would be using to treat my injuries, and how he looks forward to getting me into training. As far as your sister goes, all she really does is come in here to listen to my childhood stories of when I was her age on Earth and such."  
  
She gave him a smile and moved over to the side of the bed. "Can you stand and walk?"  
  
He turned and got out of the bed, standing up slowly, so not to hurt his ribs. "Yeah, I can, but walking is about all I can do."  
  
She turned her back to him and looked back over her shoulders towards him. "Well then, follow me Lord Alexanders, I will teach you of my people."  
  
Ayeka led Steven through the corridors of the palace, each one was elaborate with decorations, and colors from all ranges of the spectrum covered the walls. Pictures and paintings that depicted the generations of the past lined each hallway, perfectly spaced apart. She would turn a corner and they would be staring at huge doors, a very dark, almost muck brown in color, polished to shine. The doors were trimmed in a lighter brown, leaf like design, much like everything else in the place. She stopped at the door and smiled back at him.  
  
"This here is the house of the royal trees. The trees that sustain the life of the royal family are kept and maintained here within the waters of life. It is also where the ships of the royal family are stored, for they are also our trees." She spoke as she moved her hand towards the doors, at which they would open instantly. She gave him the motion to follow as she turned and stepped into the room.  
  
Like everything else in the palace, this place was a sight to behold. The room stretched from deep underground to a point way up in the air that could not be seen. Where they had entered was a silver catwalk, with no side rails, which lead to a flaring out. The end of it held a tree which was surrounded by water. Its roots sat in the water, but did not seem to penetrate the catwalk. To the left and the right, both up and down, could be seen hundreds of other trees, placed on similar catwalks, though some didn't attach to doors. The tree itself wasn't that old of a tree, maybe 17 years of growth. It was a strong tree by the looks of it, but it wasn't like some of the others in the room.  
  
Ayeka walked up to the tree and reached out, touching it lightly with her fingers. A small inhale was taken into her as those fingers ran over its bark lightly. Turning to look back at him, she offered him yet another one of her wonderful smiles.  
  
"This is Ryu-Oh. This is my tree." She turned her back against it and slide down to her knees, the expression upon her face gave away her contentment for being here. With her knees folded under her, she leaned back against her tree.  
  
Steven stepped forward, watching and listening to her with curiosity as she spoke. "Your tree? You mean the tree belongs to you, they planted it here when you were born?"  
  
She gave a light laugh at his comment. "Well, sort of. Those of the royal blood here on Jurai are bonded to their trees. The trees are our power, our life. When a member of a Jurai royal family is born, a tree sprouts from the many seeds. When the tree and the member are of a certain age, they are bonded. This bonding gives us longevity. As long as the tree stays in the waters of life, we will not age past our full maturity."  
  
Those sandaled feet would carry him over towards the tree. Standing next to where Ayeka sat, he reached out and let his hand touch the tree. His eyes were wide after hearing the stuff she had just told him. "Such an amazing people you Jurai are. So simple in spirit and in life, and yet, so advanced in everything else." He stopped for a moment, looking down to her while his hand ran over the bark of the tree. "Your culture is a lot like the Japanese people where I'm from, almost identical actually."  
  
"Perhaps a member of our empire settled there long ago, and helped structure their way of life." She looked up to him with a matter of fact grin. "It wouldn't be the first time our influence was felt on a planet so remote has been impacted by our people."  
  
As Steven's hand ran along the edge of the tree, small beams of colored light would branch out from its leaves, and shine down upon the pool of water below. Steven stepped back shocked as his eyes caught all of this.  
  
She would give another small giggle and cover her mouth with her hand lightly. "It's nothing to be alarmed about. Ryu-Oh is just talking to you. You can't understand him though, so I will help you." She looked over the beams of light as the flicked about them, and gave yet another smile as she looked back up to him. "It says you're a peaceful person, it can tell by the way your hand touches it. It says it's a light touch, gentle."  
  
He gave a smile as he put his hand back against the tree, the only good hand he had, and let it touch the tree softly again.  
  
"What about your world Steven? What are they like? Your people?" She asked lightly as those red eyes turned to gaze back upon him once more.  
  
He would look down lightly, and take a small sigh. "I wish I could say that my people were worth talking about, but humans are a savage race compared to you and your kind. Always fighting, even in times of peace. The world is divided by nations, and none of them truly get along. Some help others, if their own enemies are involved, and then turn against the ones they helped when it suits them best. We work so hard to create peace, to understand who and what we are, and yet, we always seem to destroy it in the end."  
  
She looked out over the area and then stood up. He and she were the same height. She clasped her hands together down in front of her stomach, those wonderful eyes and beautiful face shone with a reassuring smile. "Well then. I guess that you're better off here then. Perhaps one day, your people will find the light. Until then, you are a guest in the royal house, and you have a friend in me. I believe you Lord Alexanders, I believe everything you say, even your story about how you ended up in my room, and I will stand by your side even when others will not."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her words and nod his head slowly. "Thank you Lady Ayeka, you are too kind." 


End file.
